Say Uncle
by FantasyFan551
Summary: When Lothor turns Cam evil, Cam will fight his friends and his own father. Will the rangers be able to save Cam or will he be lost to an even greater evil than Lothor? /lots of freindship/brotherly love/ the onlyPairing: Tori/Blake/
1. Opening Act

This is my first fan fiction** ANYWHERE **so please go easy on me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own power rangers they belong to the mouse, and the guy who owns the mouse

OK this takes place after "Scent of a Ranger" but before "I Love Lothor"

the only pairing is BlakexTori maybe some MarahxDustin, if you think you see any CamxTori stuff, it is your imagination

* * *

Not to far from the planet earth inside a very ominous alien spaceship was the evil Lothor who seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, especially considering that his nieces were trying and failing miserably at cheering him up (what else is new)

"Uncle, you seem really depressed lately" Kapri said as Marah quickly cut in with "Ya maybe you should take a vacation, I know this great spa and you could..."

Angrily he rose from the throne he had been sulking in and started to yell at his useless relatives. "Can you two keep quite for one minute I am trying to think... now... lets get down to business, since now we have to deal with my nephew as well as those other multicolored brats".

That was when Marah broke in "ooh, ooh, ooooooh I have a idea" when she was interrupted by Kapri who stated "no my idea is better" followed by the two girls starting to throw insults at each other which of course earned them the all to familiar look of annoyance from their uncle.

Lothor started to speak again " useless, absolutely useless... why is it that my one, even remotely competent relative is..." he stopped struck by an idea. The more he thought about it the more the plan pleased him. An all to familiar grin spread across his masked face

Noticing his masters sudden silence Zurgane spoke up "sir what is it, do you have a plan" at this Lothor responded with "Zurgane I want you to keep the rangers busy while I go visit an old family friend."

* * *

Ninja Ops was as usual. Hunter and Shane were sparing near the scrolls, Tori was showing Blake and Dustin some new dance moves, and Cam was at the computer with Sensei standing on the computer hutch at his side.

"Everything seems to be quiet, it's kind of weird" Cam said to his father. The guinea pig with a solemn face spoke "The tiger waits for the mouse to run when the wind has died".

The Dustin, having heard Sensei's words asked "Uh, definition please Sensei". Being used to explaining things to his yellow clad friend translated "He means Lothor might be waiting for us to make a mistake."

Dustin nodded in understanding and started to say something when the base's warning alarms filled the room. Cam pressed a few keys and the screen he had been working on quickly switched to an aerial view of Zurgane and a swarm of kelzacks terrorizing some citizens outside a restaurant.

As the picture came to view Cam said "So much for the tiger waiting". Shane replied with "alright, let's go guys". As the wind and thunder rangers moved to the center of the high-tech dojo Cam was still at the computer and told the others "I'll meet you out there if things get out of hand". "Got it Cam" called Shane as he and the other rangers assumed there positions for there ranger transformation.

"Ready?" asked/yelled Shane

"Ready" replied the other ninjas

"NINJA STORM"

"THUNDER STORM"

"RANGER FORM HA"

Then after the usual multicolored flashes of light and color there stood 5 power rangers ready for anything, or so they thought.

* * *

**Authors note: **I hope this is satisfactory this is my first fan fiction and hope it is good. I have always loved power rangers and hope i do them justice.

I will try to update every weekend probably on Saturday, that is if i get a lot of comments i will accept good and bad just tell me what you think


	2. Just a Distraction

Thank all you wonderful people for writing all those wonderful reviews it makes me feel wonderful. (Ok enough wonderfuls)

Disclaimer: I own power rangers, and watching paint dry is fun

_You are now free to move about the story_

* * *

Zurgane and his kelzacks had been terrorizing a few people outside a restaurant for just a few minutes until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dude, I know this place is popular, but there are easier ways to get a reservation"

Zurgane recognized the navy ranger's voice. He and the kelzacks instantly spun around. He saw the power rangers (minus the green ranger he noted) standing in a triangle formation looking quite confidant and relaxed.

"Rangers, just the people I was looking for" he chuckled for a moment then yelled out "kelzacks attack" and within seconds the rangers and the kelzacks were in the usual fight, consisting of each ranger taking on about 5 on the black and red freaks.

* * *

While the others were fighting Zurgane, Cam was at ninja Ops glued to the computer screen. With a look that was of confusion with just a hint of curiosity.

"I just don't get it dad" the green clad ranger asked his (now a Guinea pig) father "no new monster, no robbery, no demands, no nothing, just Zurgane and a couple of kelzacks, its just so, so..." he struggled to find the right word when his father cut in and provided the perfect one.

"Wrong"

"Exactly" Thankful that his father was better at finding a phrase than himself, when his father gave out a quiet moan barely noticeable. If he had not just been thinking about his father Cam probably would not have heard it. "Dad, are you all right" his voice laced with worry, he turned from the computer screen and was about to walk over to his father's miniature dojo platform when his question was answered.

"I am fine Cameron" he stopped and looked slightly up as if sniffing the air, after a few seconds he resumed "You continue to monitor the other rangers, I need to-" he paused " to check on something" when his father spoke again Cam thought he could almost hear fear in his father's voice, something not often heard coming out of his sensei/father's mouth.

With that he leaped off his platform and had jumped into the back chambers that were at the far side of the dojo next to the computers. That left Cam by himself to contemplate his father's actions. Cam was about to go after him when the computers rang. The warning icon flashing on the computer's screen.

The young samurai ran back to the computer and pressed a few keys. The screen that showed the rangers fighting the kelzacks shrunk down and a new screen came up. It showed the forest, and someone walking through them with a look of evil intentions on his face.

It was Lothor

"Well, well long time no see uncle" he gazed at his uncle for about two more seconds till he clutched the samurai amulet from his neck. Cam figured he would keep Lothor busy till he needed help, by that time the others would be finished with Zurgane and the kelzacks, then he could call for back up.

Holding the amulet, after a small burst of emerald light from the necklace the samurai morpher lay in his fingers ready for action, and so was Cam.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM HA"

After the green light show ended the green samurai ranger stood for only a moment until he left Ops in a emerald blur.

* * *

Lothor didn't usually walk anywhere, he mostly flew or just teleported straight to where he needed to be. But this time he walked for a very important reason. He had to lure His nephew out. Lothor knew exactly where Cameron had cameras and made himself visible to as many as possible without making it obvious.

After walking a little longer, Lothor came to a section of the forest that was completely desalted, the grass was black, the trees were dark grey and mangled and the air was thick with smoke and fog, as if a great fire had been put out only minutes before. In the center of these blackened woods was a cave, if Lothor had not been familiar with its location and purpose he might have been hesitant to enter. With an evil grin on his face he entered the cave with a small chuckle knowing what would be inside.

* * *

"Hey is this getting old fast, or is it just me" Tori had just fended off a few kelzacks when about 5 more surrounded her again. The ninja of water was answered by the ninja of earth "Tell me about it" Dustin answered as he pushed a kelzack into a group that was about to jump Blake. The navy ranger then pointed out "It's like there not even trying to win"

That's when it hit Shane. The kelzacks weren't trying to win, they were trying to distract them so that Lothor could use whatever evil card he had up his sleeve. "Guys that's it there just a distraction Lothor must be up to something"

"Oh, now you tell us" said Hunter as he just finished taking out almost 10 kelzacks with his thunder staff.

"So I guess you figured it out" Zurgane had spoken as he understood that the rangers had figured out his plan he decided to try to keep them here a little longer to give his master as much time as he could.

Zurgane knew his master's plan involved the green ranger, so he would use that to distract them. As the kelzacks vanished he spoke again "to bad it is too late for you to save green ranger (evil laughter)."

That was all it took to spark their interest Tori was the first to speak "what do you mean, where's Cam"

Zurgane laughed maniacally again "that is for my master to know and for you to find out, even though you won't like it when you find out" he laughed again and disappeared. Leaving behind five rather confused and very worried rangers.

Shane brought his wrist to his mask and started to speak "Shane to ninja Ops, Cam are you there" all that was heard was static on the other end . Shane then tried cam's communicator his voice wavering slightly "Shane to Cam are you there, come in"

It was Dustin who spoke next "Well that sure doesn't inspire confidence". They were now quite worried about their friend. Knowing that if Cam was not at ninja Ops, he would have answered his communicator.

Something was wrong.

Hunter then spoke "We gotta find him and fast". "Right" answered the other four. They then turned into blurs of there respective colors and were now darting to ninja Ops as fast as their skills could take them.

Unbeknownst to them they were already too late.

* * *

Whew Finally I got this part done I was dying. I am sorry there is no evil cam yet. If you are angry at me I am sorry and will accept flames or criticism gratefully.

But I swear Evil Cam will appear in the next chapter. And now that I am on winter break that should be up much sooner.

Special shout out to **Kaze Wind **who gave me full permission to finish his (or her), Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction "Tears in the Wind". I want to start that right after I finish "Say Uncle"


	3. Friend of The Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers blah, blah, blah, they belong to Disney blah, blah, I only own Karda

**A/N: **OK this first part is before the other rangers figure out that Zurgane was distracting them. Also when I describe the inside of the cave picture something like the dimension in "samurai's journey part one" when they are fighting the monster

Sorry it took so long I really wanted to get this part

So here it is the moment you have all been waiting for

**_Cam_****_ turns evil_**

* * *

As Lothor entered the cave, he felt a wave of energy passing over him. He new it was the shield that protected the cave's contents, allowing him to enter because of his bloodline. When the wave had passed he was in what seemed complete blackness other than the layer of fog that covered the floor.

The place was completely empty except for one thing. Two elaborate pillars, both tall and thin with intricate designs on them. They both had a gem at the top. One glowed red and the other radiated green. In between the obelisks was what seemed to be a female monster encased in white crystal. A kind of electricity was being sent from the two gems atop the columns into the stone that held the creature captive.

"Twenty years of waiting" Lothor had approached the columns and seemed to be addressing the stone frozen monster. "Twenty years being trapped in there". He paused with an evil smirk on his face "and twenty years waiting for revenge".

The pillars holding the captive monster seemed to give off more energy as if having to restrain the being they were created to guard. Lothor's grin grew wider as he continued

"A lot has changed in twenty years. Including the fact that the two that sealed you up hear have had a child, and that child just happens to be, my nephew" he paused as even more of the multicolored electricity was being given off by the gems. Now that he new he had her attention he started to lay out his proposition

"I will free you. And as a bonus you can even use my nephew in any revenge plans you have in mind, _if_ you follow my orders" he waited a moment then added "is it a deal?"

In response the electricity from the two gems was now completely erratic, sending sparks flying threw the cave but not getting far or doing much damage.

"I'll take that as a yes" and with a smile on his face Lothor shot two purple spheres of energy at the two a multicolored round of explosions the two pillars were no more than two piles of ruble. After a huge explosion of color and sparks flying everywhere the crystal incased monster broke her crystalline cage and was now standing in front of Lothor.

As far as monsters go, this one was quite the looker. She had purple hair that looked like metal dreadlocks pulled back to show her pointed ears, her skin was a grayish red. She was adorned in light armor of silver and black looking Chinese in design with a platelet on her right shoulder. She had two swords hanging from her left hip, one longer than the other to complete her outfit. She looked around taking in her surroundings before kneeling in front of Lothor.

With a voice that was a mix of silver bells and a swarm of angry hornets she spoke "If you will assist me in taking my revenge, my loyalty to you will be unquestioned". Lothor smiled that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Excellent" he chuckled, then continued "Now the son of Kanoi and Miko is on his way here" at the mention of those two names the monster's head snapped up to look at Lothor and spoke "their child is coming here" Lothor nodded with a smug grin on his face.

The monster stood up and spoke once more "then he shall be my tool and yours my lord"

* * *

"If that isn't a cave of evil I don't know what is" cam remarked as he made his way through the burnt woods and was now about to walk into the cave.

As cam entered the cave he felt a wave of energy wash over him causing him to fall out of morph. He couldn't decide if it was painful or pleasant when it ended as soon as it started when he opened his eyes again he was in total darkness just standing there would seem to be terrifying even Cam thought he should be scared but he wasn't. He felt calm and at peace.

"You have arrived at last" Cam whipped around to see the voice but there was no one there. "Who are you?" he asked. His question was answered by a giggle like a small child but he could tell it was a girl laughing. He looked in a few more directions until he was grabbed from behind.

His arms were pinned behind his back while his holder had on arm around his chest and the other was running its fingers through cam's hair. Cam struggled to break free until he felt a cold breath on his neck as he heard a female voice say something in a language he couldn't understand.

Then Cam could feel himself relax as the person holding him spoke. the green samurai could also feel himself getting tired, he could barley keep his eyes open, he felt so relaxed and safe in this persons arms listening to her voice speaking the strange language that he could not understand. The fingers of his "captor" running through his hair, not in a threatening way more a gesture of affection, as a mother towered her child.

Cam had often wondered how that felt to be held by one's mother, he was only a baby when his mother had died and could not remember much about her since he had gone to the past and met her at a younger age. He was now barely awake. He could just see her face, but the more he tried to remember her or his father past or present he saw them as far away and fading fast in his own mind.

That was when it him. The green ranger was barely holding onto conciseness, the temptation to just fall asleep was so great. Only his own stubbornness kept him aware, even if it was just by a thread. He knew it was magic that was being used on him, and he knew he had to fight. His body argued with his head, but he knew he had to do.

But just as he was about to throw however was holding him off she had vanished. Cam fell to the ground his body felt heavy and almost rusty as if he hadn't used it in a while. Then he heard a voice, the one he knew had grabbed him. It sounded as if it came from every direction at once but cam looked around many times as the voice spoke

"Why do you fight, why do you struggle. I won and they know it. They tried to lock up there mistake here they were willing to risk anything to protect themselves" the voice paused. Cam chose this opportunity to ask his questions

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" the women laughed, this made cam stiffen. He couldn't think straight. His thoughts were being clouded by some kind magic, but he was only partially aware of this fact.

"I am Karda" followed by a chuckle was all he heard before Cam was grabbed again. His hair was once again being caressed but his holder's other hand was now placed on the center of his back. Her fingers were piercing cam's skin, but there was no blood, rather a black glow where her fingers and Cameron's flesh connected.

"And I am talking about you"

Cam felt immense pain wash over every part of his body, he cried out as threads of electricity ran over his skin. It was not just physical pain he felt an immense feeling of dread filling him, followed by anger and loneliness, but the greatest emotion he felt infuse with his innermost being was a strange sense of desire to obey this person who held him, mixed with an overpowering hatred for anyone who opposed her.

Another set of thoughts enthralled his already weakened mind. His father, his mother, they had trapped his mistress in this place. His father was his enemy and nothing less. The power rangers were no longer his allies, for they didn't serve his mistress and for that, they were his enemies. He was even glad his mother was gone, for she could no longer stand in his mistresses' way, on any matter.

The more these thoughts were pushed into Cam's head. The more he felt that they belonged there. He was no longer aware that magic was being used on him, and in truth even if he had been he wouldn't have cared. His only reason of being was serving his mistress, Karda.

Karda released Cam from her hold. For a moment he just stood there. His eyes were closed and his head was lowered. The samurai amulet was covered in ice, but he did not seem to notice. Cam just stood there unaware of anything. He was waiting, waiting for his mistress to give him a command.

Karda moved around Cam like a shark ready to strike, she stoped when she was standing so they faced each other. Cam stood there until Karda spoke. "You will obey me and anyone I deem worthy without question?" she said in a questioning slash commanding tone.

As she said this Lothor appeared by her side with one of his trademark grins plastered on his face, looking quite pleased with how this was turning out.

Cam's eyes shot open to reveal an intense red glow which faded after a few seconds to resume their original color. His eyes moved from Karda to Lothor to Karda again. He spoke, but his voice was dark and cold.

"I will obey your every command and the command of anyone you see fit"

"Excellent" Lothor said with words dripping with evil intentions, he chuckled then concluded with

"Who says you can't rely on family"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long i rethought this scene like seven different times and wanted to get it right **

**A/N if anyone knows what color cam's eyes are please tell me i am watching the season but i can;t decide if they are green or brown.**

**so I was planning to start either a cardcapters fanfic or a** **xiaolin showdown fanfic soon i will let my reviewers decide **

**thanks for all the support**


End file.
